Harry Potter and the Destiny of the Scarred
by Ab
Summary: Harry and friends (and foes) go to college! What type of mischief will he get into this time? Chapter 2 added!
1. Mystery Note

A faint sigh is heard. "Sirius, when will be there?" said a voice. "Less talk, more walk! We're almost there my boy. You sure complain a lot for an adult!" The other tall man smirks and says "Well I have never been walking in the desert, river rafting, mountain climbing, and Dursley out-running in one day before!" said the tall man who appeared to be none other than an eighteen-year-old Harry Potter! "I want to see Ron and Hermione! We are supposed to meet at Hogsmeade and if we don't hurry, we'll be late." "Relax Harry! We're a miles way there, you will see them in a short while." Harry and Sirius begin running to Hogsmeade. They stopped off at a building titled "Honeydukes". There was a man with red hair and freckles, and a woman about the same height as Harry with curly brown hair. "Glad to see you again Ron, Hermione!" said Sirius, catching his breathe. "Hey Harry, Sirius! We have been waiting a while you know, we bought some sweets while waiting and checked out Fred and George's joke shop. They've really got some good pranks lined up there." "Lets go see Dumbledore about these right away." said Ron, holding a note. "Yes, i've been dying to see what this is all about said Hermione" also holding up her note. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all recieved notes from the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. "Huh? What does the note say Harry? I never recalled you showing me that note before." "Sorry Sirius, we've been keeping it a secret because we didn't want many people to know about it. It seems we are the only ones to recieve it." said Harry, handing Sirius the note.   
  
Hogwarts Adv.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to the prestigious Hogwarts Advance College of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please come to Hogwarts immediately.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
Adviser Minerva McGonagall  
  
"Hogwarts Advance... This is the greatest news i've heard about ever since I was charged not guilty! Lets go to Hogwarts then, I want to see what Dumbledore has got in stock for you guys!" said Sirius, looking extremely pleased. They took their broomsticks out (Harry and Sirius didn't use theirs so as not to attract too much attention) when they were out of Hogsmeade and were off to Hogwarts. Hermione didn't have a broomstick with her so she rode with Ron on his. Ron's broomstick said the word "Firebolt" on it. Harry had given Ron his old Firebolt when Sirius gave him a new broom which read on the tip, "Thunderstrike". "I'll race you there Ron! Lets see if you've been keeping my old Firebolt in good condition!" said Harry. "Hey! Thats no fair Harry, you know a Firebolt can't compare to a Thunderstrike! It's just plain unfair!" Harry laughed and said to Ron, "I'll give you a 15 second head start. Ready, set, GO!" Ron left quickly with his Firebolt and Hermione. Sirius and Harry waited 20 seconds instead to make things interesting but beat Ron by a mile. "You always win..." said Ron with a chuckle. "Don't worry, you'll beat him next time Ron" said Sirius. They went into the Hogwarts dining room and saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, and surprisingly, Professer Lupin. A few select studentswere there, including a devious troublesome looking man. "Draco Malfoy..." said Harry, looking displeased. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and Sirius went to talk to Dumbledore. 


	2. Excelency in it's Place

Harry and Hermione were wondering what Sirius was talking to Dumbledore. Ron was chatting with some of the other Hogwarts graduates, trying to steer clear from Malfoy. Dumbledore began to address the students.   
"Hello everyone! I know you have all graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you all must be wondering why I have called you here. You are here so I can introduce you to the newest level of magic schooling yet. College! Thats right, you all will be going to a new building we have been working on for the past couple of years in secret, we call this building Hogwarts Advance. Hogwarts Advance is for the special students of Hogwarts who have earned the right to expand their knowledge of magic in the magical world. I would like to bring your attention to two of the professers at Hogwarts Advance, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black!"   
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gasped with happiness and surpise. Harry was extremely happy to know that Lupin and Sirius would be teaching them.   
"Hello there. I have never taught before, but I hope to do as splendid a job as professor Lupin did in teaching you more about the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am here to stay, I will teach you everything from a simple Barrier Charm to a Counter Spell for the Avada Kedavra." said Sirius. Sirius chuckled as everyone looked puzzled and said, "Ofcourse, you could never counter Avada Kedavra without a wand upgrade! We here at Hogwarts Advanced have created a magical powder from a Phoenix feather and a strand of hair from a Unicorn. We have used a few of those ingredients and used a repetition charm to keep the process going without using up the materials as long as we need. Please follow Professor Lupin to get your wand upgraded after you are dismissed." said Sirius, as he walked off the stage heading towards the Gryffindor table as Proffessor Lupin approached the stage.  
"Hello everyone, it's nice to be back. Sirius and I have been waiting for this opportunity a very long time, ever since we were kids at Hogwarts, we have wanted to be teachers of magic. I am back and as an Animagus teacher! I will teach you how to be an Animagus. I look forward to teaching you all!" said Lupin, smiling with joy.   
Dumbledore approached the stage again and said, "Thank you Remus, Sirius, classes start on Monday. Choose your schedule tomorrow and make sure to join any extra activities you would enjoy! Dismissed, please follow Professor Lupin to Olivanders to have your wands upgraded." Harry and Ron were talking with great interest about Quidditch. Harry said he would try to be the Seeker and Ron said he wanted to be a Keeper.   
"Well I will try and find a part time job at the Ministry of Magic." said Hermione. They walked to Olivander's with the rest of the students and Professor Lupin. There was a long line but the three got in the middle of it. It was finally Ron's turn, the first of the three. Lupin took Ron's wand and Olivander put the powder on. Ron grasped his wand again and felt a surge of power flowing through his fingers. Harry and Hermione felt the same. Olivander decided to explain about what the effects would be and said, "Your wands have now been upgraded. They are more powerful than before and have more magical ability. They can perform newly found spells and handle well. With great power comes great responsibility, please do not be reckless with these new gifts! Thank you all, your wands have helped me learn a little more than I knew before."  
Everyone went to their college house. Professor McGonagall assigned dormatories. Ron and Harry were put in the same room. Hermione was put in the room accross Ron and Harry's with Parvati. She seemed quite pleased to make more friends. Hermione said, "I am going to find Dumbledore to find a part time job at the Ministry of Magic, bye!" Harry and Ron started walking away and Harry told Hermione, "We're going to see Sirius, we want to know where we can sign up for Quidditch, see you!" Harry and Ron enthusiastically walked towards Sirius's office while talking about Quidditch. 


End file.
